Użytkownik:Marta the Writer
Wstępik = Marta: Marcus, chodź no tu! Marcus: Czeeego chcesz? Nie mam dzisiaj czasu! Ten dupek Jeffrey zadźgał kilku frajerów i znowu mi statystyki w dół lecą... Marta: Te, te, te, nie zapominaj, kto cię wymyślił! Marcus *wzdycha, jakby Marta kazała mu przenieść tonę węgla*: No OK... pasty tworzy, a zwykłego tekstu do profilu nie umie napisać... dobra- pisz. Dyktuję ci. |-| O mnie = Hej :) Marta the Writer, ale mów mi Marta. Jestem Moderatorem Czatu na tej Wiki. W pasty wdepnęłam całkiem niedawno, i nieźle się wkręciłam :D Chyba posiedzę dłużej na tej stronie. W przeciwieństwie do większości osób, nie lubię Jeffa Killera i uważam pastę o nim za słabą- tak samo mam z Jane i Niną the Killer. Zaczęłam też pisać własne Creepypasty i Trollpasty. Jestem purystką językową- ostrzegam! Od razu mówię, że nie toleruję irytuących ipków, spamerów, noobów, trolllów, dzieci neo i tym podobnych. Pozdrawiam wszystkich!!! |-| Moje pasty = *Nienawiść ( klasyczna creepypasta, została pastą miesiąca marca 2014) *Moje spotkanie z najstraszniejszą osobą na świecie ( tym razem trollpasta, czego nietrudno się domyślić) *Marcus the Suicide (pasta poruszające współczesne problemy) *Twój najgorszy koszmar (pasta psychologiczna) *Zgroza (klasyczna trollpasta) *Przyjaciółka (pasta z morałem) *Slecht (...........................) *Tajemnicze zakrzepy ( jedno słowo: xD) *Nikczemność, która tkwi w tobie ( oceń sam/a) *Hejterzy ( smutne, ale prawdziwe) *Marcus the Suicide contra Roześmiany Jack *Creepy Party Sezon 2 Część 2 (połowicznie) *Olivier Łowca Skór *Marcus the Suicide: Geneza |-| Moje ulubione pasty ( kolejność nie ma związku z ważnością czy stopniem lubienia)= *Wszystkie moje:) *Brama Umysłu *Gra na telefon komórkowy *Roześmiany Jack *Roześmiany Jack -Początek *Ojciec Timothy *Sadysta *Życie w Maszynie *Serce *Pandemonium *Funny Mouth *Melony *Muzykant *Eksperyment 43 *Bety nie ma zębów *Marta... gdzie jesteś? |-| Pastowe upodobania = Szczególnie ubóstwiam spaghetti. Najbardziej interesują mnie tzw. pasty psychologiczne, czyli te poruszające problem strachu, mrocznej natury człowieka, jego stopnia kontroli nad innymi organizmami czy odwiecznej nikczemności, stąd na liście moich ulubionych "Serce" czy "Życie w Maszynie". Historyjki o nastolatku z wyciętym uśmiechem? To nie dla mnie, choć czasem takie historie są w stanie mnie zaciekawić ( np. "Roześmiany Jack"). Od czasu do czasu lubię poczytać DOBRĄ trollpastę ( powtarzam: DOBRĄ, a nie dwuzdaniową nibypastę, która rozbraja swoją żałosnością). |-| Raking moich ulubionych postaci z past = *Olivier Łowca Skór- absolutny numer jeden. Zapobiega przeludnieniu i eliminuje tych złych ;) *Slecht- nie tylko dlatego, że ja go stworzyłam. Po prostu wydaje mi się pomysłowy, dopracowany i jako coś tajemniczego i nieokreślonego może budzić niepokój. *Roześmiany Jack- jestem fanką tego klauna. Uwielbiam wszystkie jego występy, wszystkie pięć. Nie jestem jakąś psychofanką, ale on mnie intryguje :D Kiedyś zdobędę jego autograf xDD *Marcus the Suicide- nie, nie jestem narcystyczna. Znów nieokreślone, znów tajemnicze, znów straszne. Poza tym nikt przede mną nie wpadł na podobny pomysł- przynajmniej tak myślę ;) *Raavi McKiddnex- ponury morderca ze skłonnościami do makabrycznych "zabaw" z ofiarą. Myślę, że dogadałby się z chłopcami z mojej paścianej hodowli ;) Poza tym fajna postać. *Mauris- bardzo dobry szwarccharakter ;) Frapują mnie te druty kolczaste, która wypuszcza z oka :D *Rico The Psycho- budzi moją sympatię, nie wiem czemu :) Na pewno wolę jego od Jeffa. |-| Epilożek = Marta: Thx, Maruś. Jesteś wspaniały. Marcus: Tak, tak, wiem, OK, to mogę już iść? Marta: Jasne. Marcus: No to strzałeczka, Martunia. Spieszam się, więc bye. Marta: Aha, Maruś! Marcus *poprzedzając wypowiedź słowem nienadającym się zgoła do powtórzenia*: Co znowu?! Marta: Do twarzy ci z tą fryzurą. Marcus: Dzięki... twoja też niczego sobie. |-|